Opowiadanie:Zejście mroku: Epizod 06 – Egzamin ciemnej strony
Milczeli wszyscy trzej – i Ben, i Sayex, i niedawno poznany przez nich mężczyzna. Byli gotowi na atak ze strony Mniejszości Galaktycznej, jednak nie wiedzieli, w jaki sposób może się on odbyć. Otworzyły się drzwi, a przebywający wewnątrz niebawem ujrzeli kontur sylwetki jednego z Neimodianów, od tyłu oświetlonej przez nieskazitelnie białe oświetlenie korytarza. W pomieszczeniu zapaliło się światło i niemal absolutna jak dotąd ciemność zamieniła się w oślepiający blask. Ben zamknął oczy, a po chwili zrobił to, co zrobiłby wcześniej, gdyby nie rażący go blask – spojrzał na twarz napotkanego nieznajomego. Intuicja go nie myliła, był to Jeźdźca Tusken. Stał teraz nieruchomo, a na plecach założoną miał torbę. Sayex natomiast skupił się na przybyłym, a kiedy jego soczewki przyzwyczaiły się do zmiany aury, ujrzał nic innego jak twarz Broasci Nara. Premier jednak wycofał się, a do białościennej komnaty zaczęły wchodzić droidy bojowe typu B1. Nar odsunął się w tył, aby entuzjastycznie przyglądać się ich działaniom. Droidy wyciągnęły blastery zdecydowanie za szybko, by Jedi oraz Tuskenin zdążyli się przygotować, dodatkowo wciąż nie widząc zbyt dobrze. Po chwili Broasca wydał rozkaz rozstrzelania ich wszystkich. Padawani zamknęli oczy, osłoniwszy je rękoma, zupełnie tak, jakby byli gotowi na najgorsze. Usłyszeli dźwięk obijanej maszyny. Poczuli dym oraz zapach przypalanego metalu. Byli zdezorientowani bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jednak gdy Sayex otworzył oczy, domyślił się, co się stało. Tuskenin najzwyczajniej w świecie jednym ruchem dłoni, oczywiście wspomagając się Mocą, w okamgnieniu zatrzymał laserowe wiązki, aby następnie skierować go u oddziałowi droidów. Dee pomyślał, że jego mistrz Luke z pewnością nie był aż tak wprawiony jak on. Tuskenin jednak nie uznał tego za zwycięstwo. Ponownie używając Mocy, przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Broasci i przyciągnął go do siebie. Neimoidianin szarpał się i chwywał za gardło. Na koniec, kiedy użytkownik Mocy zatrzymał go lewitującego nad podłogą, puścił go. Premier uklęknął i opuścił ramiona, wciąż jednak nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. – Popatrz, jak to role się odwracają, Nar – powiedział Tuskenin. – Jeszcze nie dawno to ty przejąłeś kontrolę nad Suwerennym Układem, a teraz to ja przejmuję kontrolę nad Tobą. Użytkownik Mocy zaśmiał się, a następnie sięgnął wgłąb umysłu Broasci, wyciągając z niego porządane przez siebie informacje. – Popatrz, ty też byłeś suwerenny – sapnął. – Prezes Mniejszości nie żyje, co oznacza, że w myśl jego woli to ty pełnisz teraz obowiązki przewodniczącego. Nar, nadal nie mogąc się ruszyć, czuł się coraz słabiej. Wziął głębszy wdech na tyle, ile mógł. Spoważniał, zesmutniał, a obaj padawani wyczuwali u niego wielki strach. – Ben! – krzyknął mroczny Jedi. – Masz okazję pokazać mi swoje umiejętności. Młody Solom spojrzał na Sayeksa. Nie musiał mu niczego mówić, gdyż obaj dobrze wiedzieli, o co konkretnie chodzi napotkanemu przez nich Tuskenowi. – To sprzeczne z kodeksem Jedi… – powiedział mu cicho Sayex. – Zastanów się… – Cicho! – krzyknął Jeźdźca. – Jeżeli my mamy się stąd wydostać, a wasze nowe pokolenie Jedi przetrwać, musicie wyeliminować główne zagrożenie. Ben zrobił krok przed siebie. Stanął nad Neimoidianinem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Widział strach, jednak nad przyziemne sprawy kładł nacisk na osiągnięcie wyższego celu. Chłopak sięgnął po swój miecz świetlny, ostrożnie chwytając jego rękojeść, aby następnie wymierzyć nią w klęczącego przed nim Broascę. – Zrób to! – krzyknął Tuskenin. – Nie mamy czasu! Ben jeszcze bardziej wyciągnął dłoń. Chwycił za przycisk aktywujący plazmową wiązkę. Zawahał się. Widział przed sobą swojego ojca, swoją matkę, swojego wuja, Chewbaccę – widział ich wszystkich. Doskonale pamiętał, czego go uczyli przez całe życie. Zdjął kciuk z przycisku. – Nie mogę – powiedział. Wtem wiązka zapaliła się. Ciało Neimoidianina zostało przeszyte mniej więcej na linii serca, a następnie bezładnie, nietrzymane już Mocą, upadło na podłogę. Miecz Bena zgasł. Zarówno młody Solo, jak i jego kolega Dee wiedzieli, że nie była to robota dziedzica Skywalkerów. Tajemnicy Tuskenin zaś trzymał dłoń wyciągniętą przed siebie. Jasne się stało, że to on stał za aktywacją miecza świetlnego. – Nie dałeś rady – powiedział już nieco spokojniejszy – z czasem jednak nauczysz się pojmować Moc jako całokształt i wykorzystywać ją w dobrych celach, obojętnie, czy dla siebie, czy dla innych. A teraz chodźcie, musimy ruszać. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania